Me Importas
by Missy-chan3
Summary: Sakuno se siente frustrada al sentirse invisible ante los ojos de la personas que tanto admira y quiere. Sin embargo, alguien le demostrara que las cosas no son como parecen, que ella significa mas de los cree para ese alguien. [Ryo&Saku]


_**-Me Importas-**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad exclusiva de Takeshi Konomi._

_Esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro, solo la hago por diversión y ocio. Y por supuesto, esta historia es producto de mi imaginación._

"_..." lo que piensa -...- lo que dice cambio de escena_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de alumnos se hallaba alrededor del joven Echizen felicitándolo por el gran partido que acaba de ganar contra Jin akutsu, de Yamabuki, pero como de costumbre la expresión de Ryoma no mostraba mas que indiferencia ante los continuos comentarios de sus compañeros. Por un instante, su mirada se desvió hacia una joven, Sakuno Ryusaki, quien se encontraba apartada a unos pocos metros, cabizbaja y con un semblante al parecer triste, lo cual llamo la atención del muchacho. Al darse cuenta que ahora la castaña lo estaba observando, desvía su mirada rapidamente hacia otra dirección, mientras que Sakuno, al ver su reaccion, se alejaba corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos mas tarde...

Sakuno se encontraba en un sector del predio, el cual estaba alejado a las canchas de tenis, en donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de felicitación. A pesar de la insistencia de Tomoka, la joven tenista había decidido no presenciar el acto, justificando que no sentía bien y que necesitaba estar sola. Si bien, no se sentía bien, su dolencia no se debía a algo físico, sino a una cuestión sentimental...

La razón de su apatía se centraba sencillamente en una sola persona: Ryoma, el chico que desde aquel día en que lo conoció logro llevarse su admiración, pero que poco a poco, logro también despertar en su corazón un nuevo sentimiento. Sin embargo, la actitud indiferente que este le demostraba hacia que se sintiera todo un estorbo para él, y es que por mas que ella le demostrase su preocupación e interés a el parecía no importarle, y esto cada vez la lastimaba mas...

-Como pude ser tan tonta...como pude pensar que Ryoma..- suspirando-...que Ryoma se interesaría en mi...si al final lo único que le importa es el tenis...solo el tenis...- pensaba en vos alta, regañándose a sí misma- ..tonto Ryoma...-

Si bien, se sentía tremendamente frustrada y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, intento hacer lo posible por no hacerlo. No podía llorar, dentro de poco iba a terminar la ceremonia y no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Además, cualquiera pensaría que era una tontería llorar por una persona que ni siquiera te nota, con la cual no se tiene ninguna relación. Tal vez si, era una tontería, pero para ella no. Para la pequeña Ryusaky el ser vista por Ryoma significaba mucho...

De repente, siente como la sombra de alguien frente suyo obstruye la luz del sol

-Ryo...Ryoma...!-sorprendida al levantar su vista y encontrarse con el joven observándola fijamente, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a tomar un color rojizo cada vez más intenso – eh..que..que haces aquí.?..- pregunto, temerosa de que él la hubiese escuchado. El solo pensar que él había oído todo la hacia sentía mas que avergonzada, sino nerviosa. A pesar de eso, logro notar algo distinto e inusual en él, y es que el joven la estaba observando de manera distinta, ya no era con la usual frialdad que generalmente demostraba él hacia los demás e incluso hacia ella, ahora, los claros ojos ambar del príncipe tenían un brillo particular.

-Ten- pronuncia él con su habitual seriedad, a la vez que le extendía la mano en la que sostenía un listón rosado que acaba de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón. -Que...?- Sakuno lo mira con extrañeza, no entendía que era lo que sucedía. Al observar el listón un recuerdo invade su mente..

------------------Flash Back----------------------

-Partido de Ryoma con Ibu Saiji, de la Fudomine-

El joven tensita de Seigaku se encontraba en el suelo, arrodillado y con la mano sobre su ojo intentado detener la hemorrajia que le había producido su raqueta al partirse contra la red.

El corazón de la joven Ryosuki no para de latir fuertemente, hasta el punto que parecía salirse de su pecho. Estaba asustada, angustiada, había quedado inmóvil al ver como raqueta era lanzada hacia el chico. Al ver como la sangre corria por la mano del joven, Sakuno reacciono; sin pensarlo desató el lazo de su uniforme, lo único que tenia al alcanze en ese momento para auxiliarlo, y saltando el pequeño muro que los separaba corriendo rapidamente hacia donde estaba él.

-Ryoma!..Ryoma, estas bien?- inclinándose hacia él.

-No entres a la cancha!-pronunció él con la voz entrecortada, a causa del dolor que le producía la herida.

Al ver la herida, Sakuno se aterroriza: la lesion parecia grave, especialmente porque no paraba de sangrar y estaba muy cerca del ojo. Temblando, la joven le ofrece el listón..

-No lo necesito. Sal rápido de la cancha!- le insiste, intentando de alguna forma manejar la situación. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, y justo en el momento mas critico del partido.

-..pero Ryoma, debemos ir al hospital.

-Para que? Estoy bien-dice el tercamente, cuando era obvio que no estaba bien.

-..pero es que la herida se ve muy profunda..-intentando convérselo, lo cual parecía inútil.

El joven toma su gorra del suelo y ve como su raqueta estaba hecha pedazos- Cielos..se rompió la raqueta- lamentándose.

-No es momento para estar preocupado por una raqueta!- levantando la voz muy enojada, al ver la tonta actitud del chico ante la situación. Y es que como podía ser tan orgullo como para no admitir que necesitaba ayuda?

En ese momento, él arbitro (NA: Son árbitros lo que dirigen el partido? O.ô?) pide que los que no son jugadores se retiren de la cancha. Al oírlo, la castaña jala a Ryoma para que se vaya con ella, justificando que él era un lesionado y no un jugador. Por su parte, el chico no entendía lo que le sucedía a Sakuno; nunca la había visto de esa forma..

La profesora Ryosaky decide intervenir y regaña a su nieta por su comportamiento, ante esto, la joven de trenzas se marcha de la cancha apenada..

Pocos minutos después se decide que el chico, representante de Seigaku, continuara jugando, a pesar de que uno de sus ojos este vendado. En las gradas, los espectadores miran desconcertados, al igual que la joven, la cual mira incrédula lo que sucedía. No podía creer que a todos le preocupara un simple partido, mas que la lesión de su príncipe.

Angustiada, mira la continuación del partido, sujetando el lazo que le había ofrecido al chico anteriormente.

Inesperadamente, un fuerte ventarrón hace que niña se desprenda de su listón, el cual es elevado por el viento sobre la cancha donde se definía la final del partido. Por alguna inexplicable razón, la prenda terminó posándose, sin que nadie se percatara, sobre el bolso del muchacho... Mientras, Ryoma anotaba un nuevo punto, asegurando su victoria...

-------------------------------Fin de Flash Back---------

-Creo que te pertenece- insiste el joven de forma indiferente, mirando hacia otra dirección. Su voz irrumpe en los pensamientos de la joven, para darse cuenta que él seguía con la mano extendida esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Ah.!si..- apresurándose a tomar el listón, pero en el acto, sus manos se rozan levemente, lo suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de los dos comenzase a la latir fuertemente.

-Ah!.. perdón...-dice ella algo apenada, agachando su cabeza para ocultar el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Mientras, Ryoma se había quedado inmóvil observando como los rayos del sol del atardecer iluminaban las bellas facciones de la joven que tenia frente suyo, a la vez, una extraña pero agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo. Un leve suspiro sale sus labios para luego dar media vuelta, disponiéndose a emprender su camino, pero antes de seguir se detiene.

-Sakuno...-dirigiéndose a ella de espaldas-...el tenis ya no es lo único que me importa.- afirma en un tono particular, para luego seguir su camino.

Sakuno queda sorprendida al escucharlo: al final el joven la había oído. Confundida, se queda observando el listón que tenia entre sus manos..."Todo este tiempo...lo tuvo él..." pronuncia en su susurro, incrédula a lo que sus labios decían. En ese instante, las palabras de Ryoma invaden su mente: "..el tenis ya no es lo único que me importa..."

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la joven. "Entonces quiere decir que..."piensa, para luego levantar su vista y ver como su príncipe se va alejando cada vez mas...

----------------------Flash Back--------------------

El partido contra Ibu ya había acabado. Seigaku había ganado. Todos los demás jugadores del club estaban impacientes por festejar la victoria, pero antes Ryoma debía ir al hospital para que le atiendan su herida.

-Ryoma, Momo los esperamos en la entrada- dice Syuichiroh para luego alejarse junto con los demás.

-Si, enseguida vamos- contesta Momoshiro, mientras espera a que su amigo termine alistar sus cosas. Pero en un momento un joven de otro equipo se le acerca y se quedan hablando.

Mientras, Ryoma terminaba de guardar sus cosas, pero al tomar su bolso ve que hay un listón sobre el.

-Hum..?..- tomándolo- como llego es..ah!- llevándose la mano al ojo, al sentir una dolorosa puntada en la herida. De pronto, la imagen de la joven Ryusaky le vino a la mente- Sa...Sakuno- intentado recordar el nombre.

En ese momento recuerda como la joven había ido a socorrerlo durante el partido. Al mirar el listón, imágenes de la chica le viene a la mente: la tímida e insegura niña que tan pendiente estaba de el, que asistía a cada uno de sus partidos, que festejaba todos los triunfos y sufría cada vez que el estaba en peligro. Era increíble, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por el como lo hacia ella...

-Sakuno Ryusaki..- menciona suavemente...

-Ryoma, vamos apresúrate! La profesora Ryusaky te esta esperando..- le grita Momoshiro impaciente, al ver que los demás llamaban de lejos.

Al oír su voz, el joven príncipe guarda el listón rápidamente en su bolso y se apresura para reunirse con los demás.

---------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------

-Ryoma!- el joven se da vuelta al oír la voz de Sakuno que venia corriendo, intentado alcanzarlo.

-Ryoma...-llegando hacia donde estaba el- eh...gracias...este... lo que escuchaste...Ryoma, no quise decir qu- interrumpida por la voz del joven.

-No te preocupes- bajando su visera- Vamos, el autobús nos esta esperando (NA: El es autobús que lleva al equipo hasta el colegio)- termina finalmente.

-Si- contesta ella, aliviada de no tener que excusarse, y feliz de poder caminar junto a el.

"Prometo que haré todo lo posible por no lastimarte mas...-mirando a la joven de reojo-... si supieras cuanto me importas, Ryusaki.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7 Años después...

-Ryoma? Ryoma..puedo pasar?

La voz de una joven interrumpe los pensamientos del tenista, con lo cual se apresura a guardar en su bolsillo un objeto que tenia en su mano.

-Si, entra.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la joven entra a los vestidores donde se encontraba el chico preparándose para su próximo partido.

-Sí? – le pregunta, mientras se ata las zapatillas.

-Ryoma...ya estas listo?- pregunta con una tono de nerviosismo y a la vez ansiedad.

-Si- parándose con total firmeza.

Habían pasado 7 años desde la primera vez que Ryoma había llegado a Japón. Ahora, aquel niño se había convertido en todo un hombre, un profesional de tenis conocido mundialmente por ser unos de los tensitas más jóvenes y mejores del mundo. Sin embargo, este partido definirá su carrera, ya que si lograra el triunfo, inmediatamente, pasaría a ser el tensita numero uno del mundo, su meta seria cumplida.

A lo lejos se escucha la voz del presentador que anuncia la final del Abierto de Tenis.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora...

La joven dirige su mirada hacia él y le sonríe a la vez que asienta con la cabeza

-Ryoma!- lanzándose inesperadamente en los brazos del chico para abrazarlo fuertemente, con lo cual Ryoma responde a su abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Sakuno...?

-Ryoma, sea cual sea el resultado...- separando un poco de el para observarlo a los ojos- ..para mi, ya eres el numero 1..

Al escucharla, Ryoma se la queda observando tiernamente a los ojos sin dejar de poder admirar a la joven que tenia entre sus brazos, a la bella joven que tanto amaba...Ella lo observa con una dulce mirada, pero a pesar de que ya hacia dos años de que eran novios, todavía no podía evitar sonrojarse ente su profunda mirada...

-Gracias...- le responde, para luego acercarse a sus labios y sellarlos con un dulce beso...

En ese instante, el sonido de varios pasos afuera de los vestidores, llama la atención del muchacho..

-Lo siento, deben venir a buscarme.. Ya esta por empezar el partido- lamentando la importuna interrupción.

-Si- responde, separándose de el.

Luego de tomar sus cosas, Ryoma se dispone a ir al campo de juego, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra, para su sorpresa, con 8 jóvenes que al parecer lo esperaban, estos eran sus amigos, sus antiguos compañeros de Seigaku y sus ahora colegas de tenis.

-Ryoma! Venimos a desearte lo mejor para el partido!- le dice uno de los jóvenes de cabello azabache, Momoshiro, en nombre de los demás.

-Si, O'chibi, ve a demostrarles quien eres!

Ryoma mira a cada uno de sus amigos y esboza una leve sonrisa confianzuda.

-Gracias... sempais...-colocando su raqueta sobre en hombro, para luego dejar atrás a sus compañeros y seguir caminando por el pasillo. Pero, a unos pasos llegar a la puerta que da al campo de juego, el joven se detiene, y seguido a esto levantar su raqueta en señal de victoria.

-Vamos Ryoma!- grita Momoshiro al verlo, seguido por los demás que comienzan a alentarlo, mientras, Echizen sale a la cancha.

----------------------------------------

El ganar este partido, significaba mucho para el Echizen, ya que el llegar a este punto no había sido tarea fácil, sino que era resultado varios años de esfuerzo y lucha, pero ahora, el tenis ya no era lo único que importaba, sino que existían otras prioridades...

-Jugadores, prepárense- anuncia él arbitro.

El joven observa por un instante el delicado anillo de plata (NA: Anillo de compromiso) que acaba de sacar de su pantalón y dirige su mirada hacia su novia, la cual esta sentada en una de las primeras gradas. Al verlo, ella le dedica una dulce sonrisa... la cual es correspondida por parte de el.

"A ganar!", piensa en su interior a la vez que cierra su puño con fuerza.

-Servicio para Ryoma Echizen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Notas de la Autora_**: Al fin! Hacia tiempo que quería hacer este fanfic! o. Espero que les haya gustado. Para ser sincera, me costo un poco-bastante, debido a la falta de tiempo, de inspiración, poco experiencia en la redacción, etc... Pero bueno, ya lo termine

Tengo en mente hacer uno que iría como entremedio de este, se trataría de la vez en que se declararon y primer beso, situación que acá no narro y que falto. Pero no prometo nada, ya que soy muuuuuy lenta para escribir fanfics TT. Bueno, pero eso seria si les gusto este fic y quieren que haga el otro.

Por cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo pueden escribirme.

Dejen reviews!

Ah, por cierto, quieren saber que paso con el partido...?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Game y match para Ryoma Echizen, quien ahora es el nuevo campeón del mundo!- la voz del arbitro dictamina el triunfo.

**_Misao-Chan_**


End file.
